Buildings and other structures sometimes present challenges for wireless signal distribution. Features in such buildings, such as walls, ceilings, doors and furniture, may attenuate a wireless signal making wireless reception unreliable within all areas of the building. For example, cellular reception may be unavailable within at least a portion of a building due to the attenuation of building materials.
To provide greater wireless signal coverage, buildings are sometimes equipped with an in-building distributed antenna system (DAS). A distributed antenna system is a network of spatially separated antenna nodes which are connected to a common source via a transport medium. The antenna nodes serve to increase the wireless coverage area within the building.
In-building distributed antenna systems have been designed to work with single input, single output (SISO) wireless technologies. However, such single input, single output wireless technologies are relatively slow.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.